


kill steal

by watername



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, F/F, GIRLee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watername/pseuds/watername
Summary: when your girlfriend is sunshine incarnate, but also kind of an assassin.





	kill steal

"Hey, babe?"

"Mmm?"

"Did you work today?"

Eunsook looks up with wide, innocent eyes that Gwiboon doesn't believe for a second.

"How'd you know?"

She gestures, a flick of her fingers pointing up at her forehead.

"You have viscera in your bangs."

Eunsook lets out a sigh, and stretches to look in the nearest mirror. Eyes catching on the pink smeared into the black strands, she frowns. 

"Knew it didn't suit me."

"Bangs don't suit murder, baby. You," Gwiboon snatches a tissue from the stand, leaning down to capture and extract with a precise, careful pull. "You look gorgeous with them."

Her girlfriend grins and leans up for a kiss that Gwiboon stops, fingers held up to stop her in her path.

"What happened to 'I'm just going to stay home tonight, Boonie'?"

She shrugs and nudges the fingers out of her path, gently nosing against Gwiboon's palm, pressing apologetic kisses to her skin.

"Taeyeon bailed last minute. It couldn't wait for Minjung to get back either - private flight."

"Mmm," Gwiboon swings her leg over Eunsook's lap, searching her face, dark eyes alive with teasing. "And where was he going?"

"The sunniest non-extradition country."

"A classic," she sighs. She taps her finger against her girlfriend's plump lips until the other woman crinkles her nose, bites down on the offending finger gently. 

"You could have waited - give a little warning, Jonghyun throws a spike into the dispatch tower, and a couple of new flight attendants are enjoying the beaches..."

"Mmmm," Eunsook raises an eyebrow. "And let you take the credit for it?" 

"Never," she demurs. "We could have been a team. And then had a team outing afterwards - drinking, dancing, swimming, sleeping..."

"Some non-sleeping," Eunsook murmurs agreeably as she presses a kiss to Gwiboon's chest. "A vigorous session of non-sleeping."

Gwiboon hums, letting her head tilt back to accommodate. The soft top of Eunsook's hair grazes against her chin. Her eyelids fall shut as the other woman gently wanders down, the thin layer of cloth pulling and fluttering against her skin.

"See what you robbed us of?"

Eunsook pulls away, and Gwiboon's hands chase after her, resting beneath her jaw and drawing her thumbs along the strong line. She tilts her head back and Eunsook, a quirk to her lips, lets gravity pull the pair of them down. 

"I'm sorry," she says. "Can you forgive me?"

"Maybe."

Her eyes huge and apologetic, Eunsook looks up, finds her girlfriend haloed by the lights, dark hair twisting just out of sight, lips held tight to avoid smiling. 

"Next time, I promise."

Her lips loosening a bit, Gwiboon relaxes her grip and lets the other woman draw their clasped hands so Eunsook can kiss at each palm gently. She speaks her next words into her skin, the warm puffs of air and the movement of her lips tickling. She moves her hands, thumb drawing over the lower lip and exposing the sheen catching the light above them. 

"No secrets."

Eunsook exhales up, moving the offending bangs. 

"Not a secret - an apology?"

"Another one? Do you have something else to apologize for?"

She shakes her head, grinning up at her. Gwiboon feels like she always does when they're like this - like she's captured sunshine in her bedroom. 

"He had a partner."

Eyebrow raised in question, Gwiboon waits. 

" _Has_ a partner. Bid's going out tomorrow, but I don't think anyone would resent an early start."

She pulls away and lets her hands land on Gwiboon's hips, slide beneath the waistband and lightly pinch the soft skin at the sharp edges of her hips. Gwiboon lets herself shudder for a moment before raising her eyebrow imperiously. 

Eunsook catches her look and obediently guides her hands down, the span of them capturing her thighs in a strong hold. 

"Of course, too early and he doesn't catch his flight," her thumbs brush against short hair. "And it would be very suspicious," both of their breaths catch as she slips underneath light material. "And he has a history of high blood pressure."

"Convenient," Gwiboon gasps. 

"Very," she agrees, rubbing softly a long familiar spot and watching the expressions of pleasure play across her face greedily. "Anything could happen."

 "Wait - when's his flight?" she asks, her eyes closed as she rocks gently back and forth. 

"Not until tonight. Red-eye."

Gwiboon cracks her own eye open, looks down and smirks shakily when Eunsook slowly drags short-nailed fingers. 

"You're forgiven."

"I'm glad. And we don't need to wait until we're there for some non-sleep now, do we?" Eunsook smiles, gentle and sweet and sly. 

When she slips a finger in and crooks, Gwiboon follows the arc of it down, and moans into Eunsook's waiting mouth. 


End file.
